Generally wounds are packed with gauze using forceps or tweezers. The nurse or doctor uses scissors to cut a length of gauze from a roll and forceps to pack the gauze into the wound. The process can be cumbersome and the relative inflexibility of forceps can cause discomfort to the patient. Moreover, often the gauze is not properly placed in the bottom of the wound, leading to the possibility of less than proper healing.
Alternative devices have been provided for dressing wounds generally comprised of elongated hollow shafts and means for pushing gauze through the shafts into a wound. Examples of such wound packers are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 636,637 and 682,090.
However, there has been no apparatus provided which can be used to properly treat and measure a wound, particularly a deep wound, and to properly cut and pack gauze into the wound.